Sugary Saki
by LadiesOfBlood
Summary: Happy birthday Saki! Late upload but whatever. Character death and again sorry Seha (you know who you are). Kiro does something to Saki that makes all the boys chase and lust after her. Enjoy my some what funny random brain sparkles.


**Kiro: **Happy birthday Saki!

**Elgang: **Woot woot!

**Otogi bank: **Whoo hoo!

***party decorations tossed in the air***

**Kiro: **Now onto your story.

_**Sugary Saki**_

"Saki!" A female voice screeched.

"Duck Lord Saki!" The same voice screamed while turning red.

"It's about time you called me that." Saki snickered from under her covers.

The young female couldn't be seen from her bed at the moment. Her elegant black hair stayed hidden at her neck where it stopped. Only one of her big brown eyes were open to be seen if you removed the covers. The female waking up our eye candy er heroine is Elsa. Elsa is currently dressed in a casual business suit with black pumps. She pulled the covers from Saki easily with her famous strength. Elsa blinked rapidly at her as Saki squinted trying to adjust her eyes to the light.

"You're a year older now, you know that right?" Elsa said sweetly bending over to be at eye level with her. Saki nodded in a cute manner.

"Then can you start acting like it?" Elsa snapped.

Saki looked up at her in confusion because Elsa was never liked this. Elsa was well aware that Saki's colleagues kept her up all night and that's why she is late this morning. Last time Saki woke up late Elsa simply brought her breakfeast and a kiss on the head then departed. But this time she lectured her without mercy as if she was a child. A growl was heard from outside Saki's door. Elsa turned her head slightly as she recognized it. "Kizaki Kimaki." Elsa sighed.

"It's her birthday layoff." Kiza barked.

Elsa shrugged and turned to exit to the door. Kiza flinched as Elsa grabbed her shoulder and whispered in her ear. Saki starred in her panda pajamas. Elsa left and Kiza shrugged at her before leaving. After prepping for the day Saki casually stepped downstairs. Saki closet was empty all she had was a white dress with brown chibi bears on it with a pair of white flats. Kiza was talking to Chung before she face palmed. Kiza's red eyes scanned Saki before she flipped her black hair. Chung and Kiza talked in shush tone which worried Saki.

Anon, fellow colleague of Saki's and friend picked her up screaming "Happy birthday!" Then he put her down and gave her the present he got her before dashing off to the table. Saki examined it before putting it down not wishing to spoil the surprise. Eve walked in the hallway which got Saki's attention. "Good birthday to you Duck Lord Saki." Eve said before going into the dining room. Saki blush a peach as she liked Eve calling her by that name. A bacon chant began as Saki entered the eating area. Saki sat down wondering what was going on.

"Me-Elsword-eat-bacon-it-good." Elsword the red haired 'Rune Slayer' enunciated.

"Bwaaaah!" Chung screamed as the 'Tactical Trooper' speared him down.

The only males in the room which are Anon, Shadic, Mario, Elsword, and Chung seemed to be in a dispute over the last of the bacon. Neither of them really cared but they thought it be fun to make it a prize. The others in the room were either too full or didn't like bacon at all so they didn't participate. A girl had some sort of classes clipped on her red and black shirt hoodie. The girl had shoulder length brownish black hair which right side always fell in her face. That is Kiro a new member of the glorious group. Kiro removed her hand from her chin and beamed a smile as she whispered happy birthday to Saki. Kiro's black eyes beamed with happiness and then quickly returned to the brawl.

"Hey look Saki-chan is up!" Mario cheered.

"Happy birthday Saki!" Everyone yelled as they turned to the short girl.

A plate was dropped in front of Saki full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and other edibles. The plate though mostly covered was Saki's favorite Pikachu plate which Rena had placed. Rena's long greenish blonde hair chased her as she turned back to the stove. Rena the 'Grand Archer' cooked up more meals and passed more plates. Though Saki's plate was special, because "happy birthday" was written on the top pancake in syrup. After everyone finished their meal they cleaned up and went outside. The cars were gone which made Saki curious.

"Saki!" A female yelled.

Saki was then snuggled from behind. Saki turned to see it was Ruby a famous member of their little gang. Ruby let go and then smiled as she gave her a present.

"How could you try to leave without giving me the chance to say happy birthday?" Ruby teased and then left.

"Yea how could you run away from us Saki?" Asian wailed while ruffling her hair and placing a present in her other hand. Saki placed the presents in the house and heard another hush talk between Ruby, Kiro, and Asura. Asura Desuki seemed to be telling them something then smiled as she spotted Saki. Saki swore under her breath as she stepped in the room to be fully seen. Asura gave her a present and a hug. Saki thanked her but as she did so the "twins" were gone. Something fishy was going on that usually doesn't happen on their daily crazy days.

"Baby!" Desuchi cheered as she hugged Saki and pointed to her present on the table from her.

Saki sighed as she sat in the garden hiding from all the attention. Shadow found her and gave her a hug. Shadow smile was soft and sweet which he hardly used. He thus got up and left her to her peace. Saki heard a snicker and looked up to see Kiro with a smile of evil which is odd for her.

"What's up Kiro?"

"I'm here to mess up your birthday."

"Oh really?"

Saki smiled trying to see whether she was joking or not. Kiro didn't smile which signaled she was serious. Kiro pointed to her cheek and a pink heart appeared. Saki didn't see it and just stared at Kiro as she left. Saki went around the house to see Mario puppy dog eyeing her. Saki eyed him in disgust.

"What's up peasant?" Saki chuckled.

"You're so sweet and cute and I wanna make you mine." Mario grinned.

"Ugh Mario just give me my present and move on."

"I'll be your present in fact the best present you ever gotten."

Saki eyes widen as she ran away. Saki seen Shadic and ran to him hoping he would distract Mario for her. Shadic smiled and _hugged_ her which was odd for the more standoffish character he possessed. Saki pulled away in shock allowing her mouth to open a bit which he reached in to kiss. Saki darted away hoping to find someone sane like Asian the oldest and sanest of their league. Saki seen Anon which was close enough for her at the moment. Saki jumped on Anon pleading in a blur of words.

"Slow down sugar what are you saying?" Anon calmed her.

"I-" Saki cut herself off as she got down from Anon. "Sugar?" Saki asked.

"Oh would you like suagary Saki, or rated SS, even short love?" Anon asked.

"Back off bishes she's mine!" Shadic yelled as he threw himself at Saki.

Saki trotted back and figures this must be some joke. Saki ran towards the house hoping to find a female or Asian. Saki froze as she seen the pink heart on her cheek. Saki touched it and thought back to the event. Saki swallowed deeply as she took in the possibility that Kiro had somehow cast a spell upon Anon, Mario, and Shadic. Shadow emerged from the house and stopped with worry written over his face as he seen Saki.

"Something wrong?" Shadow inquires.

"Mario, Anon, and Shadic are…in love with me!" Saki yelped.

"Oh those bastards…"

"Yea wait you wouldn't happen to have a thing for me too right?"

"Well what guy wouldn't?" Shadow smiled.

Saki's heart thumped rapidly as she slowly stepped back from Shadow and he slowly stepped forward. Shadow reached out to grab her but he stopped when he heard Mario signature war cry. Mario ran down the hill towards Saki at full speed. Chung came out the house with Raven and they tried to grab Saki as well. Saki darted away from both of them towards the garden; her only escape route. As Saki ran she thought what anime or manga would fit this and what to do. The garden gates were closed which was odd as well.

"Get away from her!" Anon yelled while attacking Mario.

"I'm going to make her mine!" Mario retorted.

"Don't lie to yourself like that Mario." Shadic said calmly. "Saki wants me so you guys can just leave." Shadic finished saying while he turned to his friends.

"What!" Everyone else shrieked at his claim.

As the boys brawled Saki snuck by them and went inside the house. Asian was reading a book in the living room. Saki ran up and hid behind his chair. Her lovers followed right after her. Asian looked up from his book and stared at them.

"Asian!" The boys said in a huff.

"That's my name." Asian replied.

"You see Saki come through here?" Anon managed to say.

"Nope but pretty sure she said she was going to the movies with Moon or something." Asian said lazily while returning to his book.

The boys grunted curses and threats to Moon as they ran away. Meanwhile Moon who was on an errand for Desuchi had stopped, looked around as he felt threatened. Anyway back to the eye candy she thanked Asian as she hugged him. He smiled a pervy smile as he hugged her back. Saki sat down with him and explained everything. When she was done Asian reached over and rubbed her legs. Saki jumped back to the ground in shock. Asian is one of them too. Saki ran down the street and into her neighbor's yard. The young boy started to drool as he saw her. She had ran to Raven's house which was where all her lovers were at the moment. Mario remembered a trick to get Shadic and Raven the 'Blade Master' to leave.

"Shadic! Raven! Your raving friends need you!" Mario cried. Then the two boys ripped off their nice clothes and were wearing some strange superhero suits. They hopped over gates and fences as they ran away to where ever. The rest of the boys began to rave which is quite entertaining. Saki ran until she reached Kiyo's house.

"Saki do I go barging into your home?" Kiyo asked.

"No but-"

"Then don't do that to me!"

Kiyo then smacked her head gently like he usually does not wishing to hurt her. Saki smiled at the fake hate she longed for all day. Saki told Kiyo the whole story and he laughed all through it. After the story was done Kiyo wipe away a fake tear from his eye.

"Kiro did that to you?" Kiyo mused.

"Yes and I never messed with her or anything." Saki pouted.

"Well you should head home." Kiyo smiled.

"Why?"

"Do as I say."

"Well come with me then."

"Fine."

Saki and Kiyo returned to her home to find out that no one was there. Music was playing in the garden so they decided to go there. The gate was open so they walked right through. Party decorations of all sorts were being tossed around by the Elgang. Kiro jumped out from behind the gate and scared Saki. Kiro touched Saki cheek and the heart went away. Kiro giggled and Saki punched her in the face.

Kiro staggered back as she sighed and walked away not bothering to be near her any farther. Everyone was back to their regular selves and celebrated Saki's birthday the right away. Elsa pulled Saki over to the side and apologized for her behavior earlier but it was important for the surprise. Chung kissed her on the cheek which was the best present of all.

Kiza explained to Saki how this was all set up by a certain group of females. Saki opened her presents and found everything she ever longed for since last month. Kiro shooved her cake slice in Mario face which he liked up for most part. Kiro went on ranting about how he said something rude about her in a call of some sort.

Then Kiro picked up a fork and stabbed Mario in the eye. Thus she then attacked his abdomen repeatedly until he stopped breathing. Blood had gotten on her hands and she no longer was a Lady Of Blood. The end.

**Kiro: **I just wrote this up which I'm sure everyone will be mad about at me later.

**Elesis: **Poor Mario he was the only character death.

**Kiro: **That bastard deserved it .

**Elsword: **Oh Kiro gonna change her name again huh?

**Kiro: **Hope this made you laugh Saki! Happy birthday!

**Cinnamon and oranges**


End file.
